Well
WELL LOCATIONS/NIDHOG LOCATIONS There are wells located within missions and those based around the World Tree. For the achievement you need 17 wells that are found during missions, so the wells in the World Tree do not add to this tally although you will need to visit the World Tree Well at least once as the entrance well counts as one well.----possibly 19 locations *NOTE* 'World Tree doors will open in any order after a single playthrough on a single character. You still keep all abilities. '*NOTE* Must be done in single player by yourself. Game may glitch and you can do it online not 100%. Sometimes game over counts wells causing extra tallys. Level 1 Hall of Heroes - 4 wells 1.After beating the first troll and as part of the story. enter well to receive push ability. 2.After crossing the walkway outside head down the slope and up the stairs, it's on the left next to a statue. This enables you to push a switch to unlock three doors. 3.After the room with the vehicle in the middle, the next area starts off on a staircase. Head down and the well is on your right behind you. This allows you to unlock a door to access the bridge in this room and access to secret area. 4.After crossing the second outside walkway and going down the lift there is a small indoor walkway the well is on the left and open the locked door you need to open to progress. - There is a Nidhog mist location and a Water walking location here. Ignore these for now as you'll gain the water walking ability in level 3. World Tree - after hall of heroes Go through opened gate and approach the four doors. head to the door number 2 (from left to right - left door is 1 and right door is 4) as the other three are locked for now. Ignore the well in the center. As you go through the door and follow the path there is a well at the dead end. Once through the well there is an area you can water walk to but you'll have to return here later; head to your left and follow the pathway to a door which needs pushing open. Go through door and when the path forks take the left route to reach a second Nidhog location. Ignore this for now as you lack the skill to deal with this. So go straight ahead from the door you just came through. You come to a second fork with the left path taking you to another water walk area and the right path another liftable door. Ignore these for now - you'll get the lift ability in level 2. Level 2 Ice Forest - 4 wells 5.After taking the first jumper as you land on your right there is a breakable door in the wall. destroy this. Once through the well on your left there is a Nidhog location and on your right a pushable door. 6.As you walk along the walkway you'll see a well which you cannot get to. Once you pass the red barrier keep following the path and you'll circle back round to a jump which leads you to the well. Once activated you'll be treated to a cut scene and a pushable tree to help you progress. 7.The next well will be your destination after shooting the boxes to lower a platform. It's a long route here and is part of the story objective so you can't miss it. inside is a pushable door and the Lift skill ability. 8.After the very first cutscene with Hod if you go back on yourself you'll see a throne and an obvious well opposite. The well opens up the secret door behind the throne by lifting the door inside the well. The World Tree Part 2 Now that we are back here again, remember the four doors, well now you can enter the door on the far left this time. Enter here and follow the path which leads to another well. Once through the well you'll see a liftable door on your left, continue down the path and take the first left turn - keep going and it'll lead to another Nidhog location. There's also another pushable door where there's another Nidhog location. There's also another water walk area through some already open doors near here. Don't forget to go back through door 2 of the 4 doors to open the liftable door for more items. Level 3 The World Serpent - 4 wells 9.At the start of the mission you'll see the well in front of you, entering here unlocks the door. After you exit the spinning room, carry onwards and another well will be nearby as you cross an invisible walkway. This well takes you back to the start and is not included in the tally as it's an exit well. 10.The Second well is in the room where there are two inactive trolls. Entering here grants you the Water Walking ability. It also contains a Nidhog location. To complete this area walk across the water and once you are on the panel push the giant doorway twice and then lift. 11.In the room with the transformers (glass cases with electricity above them) theres a well on your left, follow the path round to get there. (this is in the room before the big robotic arm - don't go through door as it locks once you go through). 12.You'll come to a large room with a rotating sphere in the middle, the Well is on the other side of this. The World Tree Part 3 First off, now you have the water walking ability head to door number 1 of the four doors (far left) and head to the water area to grab some goodies. Now go to door number 2 of the 4 doors and go through 1st well like before. Now turn right and walk across nearby water to grab the goodies. follow the path where you opened the door and go past the Nidhog on left and keep going until you reach the door you lifted before. Turn left before this doorway and walk across the water. Turn Left and you'll reach another Nidhog Location. Now back at the four doors, head for door number 4 (far right). A well is at the end here. If you go down to the lake and follow the water under the bridge you'll come to an area with another Nidhog location. Now open the pushable doors and go over the bridge you went under earlier. in this areas there is a liftable door. Open it and you'll see in the distance another Nidhog location. Level 4 Helheim - 5 wells 13.After the scene where the tanks destroy the doors, you'll come to a flat open area filled with the undead. It has a metal floor. On the far left there is the first well guarded by elite undeads. 14.After the long section on the walkways and after the undead come from the ramp. You go through a double door (with red glowing marks on it) into a more open area. If you go to the right walkway and head down you'll come to a well. 15.As you approach another Red marked door in the distance, there is a walkway above you and a turning to your right down a small ramp, there is another well here. 16.Once you got off the rather long winded lift ride upwards you'll come to an open area with stairs on the left and vent which spews red gas in the middle of the room. Opposite the stairs and on your right there is a destructible wall leading to a secret area with a well inside. 17.Immediately after this area you'll go through some doors. There's a waterfall on your left. The well is located a bit further down on the right (you can't miss it). For me using all the wells in this guide up until now this unlocked the achievement. My stats say 18 wells activated. This well grants you the FIRE ability which allows you to destroy the Nidhog mist. IF YOU'VE NOT GONE THROUGH THE WELL AT THE WORLD TREE YET THEN DO SO NOW AND YOU SHOULD UNLOCK THE ACHIEVEMENT FOR THE 18TH WELL. The World Tree Part 4 This is the first time that you'll have all abilities to deal with all types of door and of course the fire ability to deal with Nidhog locations. Head to the area with the previously mentioned four doors and head for the last locked door (door number 3 when looking at them from left to right). Follow the path to the end and you'll reach a well. In front of you is a liftable door. Open it and go through follow the path (crossing the water). You come to another liftable door. Open it and go through. You go through a rocky pathway and will reach a Nidhog location. Now go back to the well. To the right of the well you'll see a pushable door beyond a bridge. Open it. Follow the path until you reach a fork. Take the left route first as there is a Nidhog location at the dead end. Go back to well once you've grabbed the other goodies here.